


within the void

by loveliza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, soulstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliza/pseuds/loveliza
Summary: and there’s light, and searing hot pain, and their senses are overwhelmed with a thousand different noises, different colors.





	within the void

_ Black. It surrounds them; swallowing their shallow breaths, stripping them of their senses as they slowly descend into madness.  _

_ They hear nothing other than the hoarse cries of others; they feel nothing but their own touch on their bodies, the itch of dust beneath their skin. _

_ They drown in their cold sweat; in their tears. They step forward and nothing happens. There is no light; no hope. _

_ There is no avengers to save them; not when they hear the King of Wakanda screaming for his sister. Not when they hear Scarlet Witch crying out in despair as she is ripped from everything she knows. Not when they hear the Winter Soldier’s soft whispers of a friend he should’ve left behind decades ago. _

_ There is no hope when Peter Parker’s broken sobs  _ **_(aunt may, please, an-anyone)_ ** _ echo into the abyss. _

_ It’s quiet after that. _

_ It’s silent except for their shallow breaths; their pumping hearts. It feels like years when Peter Parker gasps in pain. _

**_It hurts_ ** _ , he says. They ignore him. _

_ And there’s light, and searing hot pain, and their senses are overwhelmed with a thousand different noises, different colors. _

_ They look around and see a million different people. The King of Wakanda. The Scarlet Witch. The Winter Soldier.  _

_ But there is no Peter Parker.  _


End file.
